Is it okay to have a crush on your cousin?
by RC1997
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE AND UPDATE. Ever since he can remember, Jon has crushed on his older cousin, Arianne. A collection of different shorts, from fluff at first, to romance and spicy times later.
1. Nursery

"There, there... Don't cry anymore" Jon stuck his leg into Arianne's face and waited, tears in his eyes. She pulled his trousers up, revealing a fresh bruise on his right knee.

"Okay, you hurt anywhere else?". Jon considered, then rolled up his sleeve and folded his right arm in half, displaying a scrape on his elbow.

"I hit it when I fell".

Arianne sighed and turned to the first aid kit, pulling out antiseptic wipe and a box of bandaids. She cleaned the scrape and crossed two bandaids over it, smoothing them carefully so they wouldn't stick to the abrasion. She repeated the process with the knee bruise, not aware of the black eyes fixated on her.

After a day in school, Jon had gone back home. His brother Aegon and him were bored so they started playing football in the house's backyard. Unfortunately, Jon fell after stepping up on the ball, and he found himself on the ground. As a normal six-year-old kid, Jon started crying. Luckily for him, Arianne, who had returned with them to visit her aunt Elia, was there.

Jon had the biggest crush on Arianne a kid could have. For him, she wasn't only his cousin. He liked her a lot, in fact, Rhaenys had sometimes joked about how he followed her like a cub would or how he would act shy and cute when he wanted her attention.

So, having her treating his wounds had Jon completely bewitched. He had his mouth shut as her beautiful olive-skinned cousin worked.

Arianne stood up when she was done. She waited patiently, but when Jon didn't say anything, she laughed, pointing to her cheek.

Jon blushed, but happily complied to her silent request. He leaned over and gently kissed Arianne's side.

"You are such a sweet boy! C'mon, let's get back to the yard. Aegon surely is waiting for you".

Jon happily played all evening with Aegon, still hurting a bit, but with a small smile in his mind.


	2. Reinforcement

**AUTHOR NOTE: For those wondering, Rhaegar married Elia and had Rhaenys and Aegon, then Jon. He isn't with Elia nor Lyanna, however, the three of them live together with the children (somehow)**

* * *

Maths lessons are terrible, Jon thinks. He leans back lazily in his desk, fiddling the pages of his textbook, the teacher explaining the lesson.

"Please, review problems one through eight over the weekend", the teacher says as the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. His brother is waiting for him, but before he goes, Sam approaches him.

"Jon, you were not even paying attention! If you continue like this, you will fail. I could tutor you a bit, if you have difficulties understanding the lessons", Sam says bluntly.

Jon bites his lower lip. He had to reject his offer, too embarrassed to admit the reason why he was bored in math classes.

He wasn't falling behind, in fact, he actually was ahead of his classmates. The reason was, well, his precious cousin, Arianne, started tutoring him -and Aegon- since his mother Lyanna saw that they both struggled a bit at the start of the term.

And today, he had another hour of reinforcement. Sam was his best friend, but his cousin came first in this.

* * *

"Good job!". Arianne grins at Jon, who has successfully solved all the equations without her help. "You are a really fast learner".

Jon can't help but smile back at her praise, his heart going crazy at the sight of the beautiful smile and brown eyes. Arianne is now 18, five full years older than him, and if she was beautiful back then when he was still a boy, now she had blossomed into a lovely young woman.

Having her wearing a tight t-shirt that displayed her cleavage so well didn't help his poor rampaging heart. Puberty was hitting Jon hard, and a very sexy Arianne along with his hormones brought out a filthy train of thoughts. Lately, the innocent crush on her had turned into something different, something that deeply embarrassed Jon.

In truth, she isn't my cousin, right?, Jon thought. So it is not wrong to like her... And he was right, they didn't share even a bit of blood. She was Aegon's cousin, not his, although they had been raised as if they were related.

"Urgggghhh! Fuck maths!". For his part, Aegon still had a difficult time with the lessons. It wasn't that he was stupid, he simply fared better in other subjects, such as history and literature.

"You, are as obtuse as always", Arianne laughed and leaned on Aegon's desk, going over the problems.

Jon gulped, the new stance making her large bottom stick out in the pair of jeans she wore. He didn't knew it, but Arianne was mentally smirking, knowing well that Jon was looking.


	3. Swimming pool

It was a sunny day of June, High School had just finished. So the Targaryen family did what a normal family would: they held a small celebration in their mansion's swimming pool. Nothing too big, only a barbecue, drinks and chill.

Apart from his father, mothers, Rhae and Egg, the Martell side of the family was there: the 'Sand Snakes' Tyene and Obara, and Arianne. Even Robb had came. It had been some time since he visited.

Right now, Jon was talking with Arianne. This last year, Jon had not seen her as much as he wanted. His cousin started a Politics and Economics Degree which kept her occupied, she couldn't afford to babysit them anymore. She had also finished her exams, and Jon was sure she would pass them with flying colors. She could get very implicated in what she loved, in spite of the slack image she offered.

"Let's take a dip!", Rhaenys yelled. She quickly took off her top and shorts, leaving her in a swimsuit, and jumped into the pool making a loud splash.

"C'mon Jon! I want to see who swims faster", Egg along Robb dragged him to the water. They almost didn't let him remove his t-shirt and put his phone in a table.

After a few laps, Jon emerged as the victor. Aegon groaned, he didn't let him savour his win as he immediately proposed a rematch. He won again.

Jon smugly teased him. "You want another 'L', brother?".

"Don't be a bully", Robb scoffed. They entered a water battle, trying to sink each other in the water.

Jon felt exhausted and left the two of them to their antics. He got out of the pool, looking for his lovely cousin, as their previous conversation had been interrupted. He closed the distance between them, as Arianne simply winked at him. She then yanked off her shorts and shirt, displaying her curvy bikini figure.

Jon froze. She wore a two-pieced lilac bikini, it looked obvious it was a size too small, because the poor cloth failed to restrain her large breasts. The twin mounds looked like fresh peaches, making Jon wonder if they would also taste sweet.

Arianne walked past him, his mouth dried seeing how the panties hugged her ass cheeks. They were so tight that they outlined the form of her snatch. Unconcerned, she sits at the edge of the pool, and peacefully enjoys the coolness of the water.

"Wow, Ari!", Rhaenys whistled. "You are an absolute bombshell".

After such a heavenly vision, Jon had what a normal fourteen-year-old would: an incredible boner. Mortified, he quickly drove back into the swimming pool. But, it was too late. Obara and Tyene had noticed.

"You are giving Jon a stroke, Arianne!", Tyene laughed.

Red in shame, Jon tried to cool down in the water. He heard Robb mumbling something like, "She almost gives it one to me as well...".

When he looked again at his cousin, she was glaring intensively at him, smug of the reaction she provoked in him. Jon, however, put his eyesight lower, hypnotized by the voluptuous meaty things Arianne had for tits.

After the enormous pressure they suffered, the tight bikini straps finally yielded, Arianne's breasts bared for everyone to see.

Jon's boner came back. Elia yelled, "Oh my god, Arianneee!"

* * *

 _For the reviewers: thank you very much. Mind that I'm open for any suggestions you have._


	4. Highs and downs

IMPORTANT NOTE:

It has been a lot! When I first wrote this, I thought I was prepared for what I wanted to happen with this story, I only needed time to reach that. Reading your comments and planning ahead, and after months trying to continue, I discovered the massive mistake I made: the purpose of the fic changed because I had delusions of grandeur, that I could do a twist with a satisfying end. Alas, I couldn't.

So, after many months, I decided to try to correct my mistake and return to the shorts. All plans with Ygritte/Val/Daemon Sand are not going to feature anymore. Just Jon and Arianne, with other characters briefly showing up.

Sorry to those of you who had expectations with this. I have changed the end of the chapter and uploaded a new one. Thank you for your support!

* * *

FOUR

There is only so much you can do in a ugly cloudy evening, so after reading, zapping and watching last night NBA highlights, Jon found himself lying down in his bed. His phone buzzed, he has received a new message. He lazily grabs the phone, and starts.

 _Cousin Ari: Hey! What you doing?_

 _Jon: Laying in bed, bored as fuck. You?_

 _Cousin Ari: Same :(. Want to come to my place? We can order pizza and watch some stupid film._

That would be great, Jon thinks. But he is sooo comfy in his bed, he rather be... _Buzz_

 _Cousin Ari: I'm home alone, it's so boring!_

Jon puts in a casual shirt and black jeans, the faster he has ever dressed.

* * *

She lives relatively close to him, so after a 10 minute ride in flaming new motorbike, Jon knocks at her door.

"You were fast, Jonny!", Arianne welcomes him with a kiss to his cheek. He had to bend down a bit because, he stood at 180 centimeters, and Arianne was a fun sized woman -she was barely 160 cm-.

"A funny plan with my favorite cousin? It sounded too good", he replies.

She grins. "Sorry for going ahead, but I have already ordered a spicy chicken pizza, and a cheesix, your favorite, wasn't it?". Jon nods.

They eat their pizza laying back in the living room sofa's, discussing what film they were going to see. One thing never failed to amaze Jon was that his cousin stomach was a bottomless pit.

She devoured her share of pizza at light's speed, in a not very ladylike way, and after that, she shamelessly asked for a slice of his. Jon couldn't deny her puppy eyes.

Arianne devoured it as well, making Jon wonder where the fuck did all the calories go. He looked at her long legs and juicy thighs, scarcely covered by an oversized white shirt. She only wore black panties under that, the tease. _Oh, I know well where they go._

The Martell woman tried to persuade him to watch an horror film, but Jon didn't want to hear any of it, and put the most recent Marvel film, Deadpool. She whined, but finally complied with a pout.

Jon tried to enjoy the film, he truly did, but his troublesome cousin stick close to him like a glue, hooking her legs over his. Unaltered, Arianne enjoyed the film, laughing at the funny parts. Her right hand found his torso amidst the movie, drawing small circles that gave Jon goose bumps.

The movie credits showed, but neither of them made a move to disentangle their joined bodies.

"That was more fun than I thought", Arianne cut the silence.

Jon simply agreed. Slowly, Arianne rolled over him, her small but voluptuous frame towering. She traced his jaw with her index finger, looking at his stormy grey eyes, hesitating.

Nodding to herself, and with a raspy voice, she said, "I have wanted to do this for a long time".

Her lips met his, first slowly at his clumsiness, but when Jon got the hang of it, he responded eagerly, his hands exploring Arianne's back. She happily moaned when his tongue asked for entrance. She pulled him tighter, biting his lips. Jon palmed the softness of her arse, making Arianne broke the kiss with a gasp.

The door bell rang, surprising them. Arianne had said they were going to be alone, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side. She bounced from him, fixed her hair and opened the door.

"Mother?", she asked, astounded. Her mother had left when she was thirteen.

Mellario hugged her daughter with a bear grip and kissed a confused, but happy Arianne. Jon approached the Martell women, Mellario hugging him too but looking at Arianne with interest by his presence. Arianne quickly prepared tea but Jon excused himself, he wanted to give his cousin some privacy with her mother, they sure had many things to talk about, and went back home.

Even if it had ended in a rush, Jon had a big goofy smile. He had kissed Arianne and, she said she have been wanting it too! When he arrived Lyanna blinked at the small smile her son had, which persisted for a couple of days.


	5. Teasing

IMPORTANT NOTE IN CHAPTER 4.

* * *

FIVE

One thing Jon liked about his family was that it was very big. Between the Starks, Martells and Targaryens they were more than thirty people, but the occasions when all of them reunited were rare. However, this year Christmas Elia and Lyanna gathered the complete family in their house -it was big enough to host them. The novelty was the presence of Mellario, Arianne's mother, who had come back from her home town Norvos. Things looked good as she had made up with her husband and children -Arianne told Jon her mother regretted missing how her children grew up, and she wanted to fix that.

During the dinner, Arya was seated on his right in the large table, with Arianne to his left. Meanwhile, Jon thought about the current status of his relationship with Arianne. Since that time a couple of weeks ago when they had kissed in her place, his cousin had acted as if nothing happened, the kiss did not repeat, but her teasing had only multiplied since then. Insinuations, double takes and spicy direct message on Instagram from her were now common.

But now, oh, now... She was going the furthest she had gone! Through the main course, she had been tickling his sides and caressing his knee, making Jon shudder and stiffen up at her touches. Jon was eating relaxed his share of turkey when her hand stopped on his groin. He froze and looked at her only to find her looking back at him with mischief in her brown eyes. Jon almost moaned when Arianne took him in her hand and started stroking his hardening length.

She continued her moves as he tried not to make faces in fear of being discovered. Fortunately, the tablecloth prevented seeing anything below the waist, so as long as he didn't let it show, he was safe. But damn, it was really hard not to show it. Jon glared back at Arianne with daggers in his eyes telling her to stop. He was reaching his climax and he absolutely didn't want to cause an spectacle with the family present. It seemed Arianne knew he was close, because she retired her hand, not before giving a last stroking to his balls.

Jon tried to relax as much as he could, excusing himself when his boner disappeared, going to freshen up his face in the bathroom with cold water.

"Fuck", he cursed as he dried his hands with a towel. "That was hot".

"What was hot?", Jon jumped at the voice of his lovely cousin speaking next to him. How the fuck had she entered unnoticed?

"Why did you do that, Arianne?", Jon asked angry. It had felt really good, but it wasn't funny for him. And he was tired of her flirting. He needed answers now. "Why are you always teasing me? Please, explain, because I don't understand. You are always throwing subtle -and not so subtle- signals to me, and after we kissed that night, I thought maybe you felt something, but it is only getting worse and I wan...".

His rant was stopped by her finger in his lips. "Shhhh, don't be so flustered. Besides, you loved it. As for the rest, well, Jon, you have known me since ever... I have always been a bit like that. To you, at least", she smirked at the last remark.

"And I have been waiting for you to ask me out since the kiss, big boy", she whispered softly in his ear, a chill traveling down his spine up to his cock. She looked at the bulge in his pant appreciatively and licked her lips sensually, before spinning in her toes, leaving him alone again in the bath, with another massive boner.


	6. Passion (1)

Here we go with one of their first sexy times ;). And don't worry, I'm planning on writing their first date and Jon asking her out.

* * *

They kiss and kiss again and then kiss some more. Hands explore their bodies in mad passion over the clothes. Soon, it is too hot for them so they strip into nakedness. Seeing her nude form, Jon couldn't help how his jaw met the floor in awe at the beauty that is his cousin.

Arianne is buxom, while her skin is a warm tanned brown. She also has a bubble butt with enough meat to grab, but Jon is fascinated the most by Arianne's heavy breasts, her nipples are big and dark. Jon had already seen them once years ago, during the "accident of the pool", but they looked even bigger now. He sucks on them lustily while Arianne cups them and hold them up for him to enjoy.

"Many men and women alike would kill to have a pair like yours", Jon says.

Arianne laughs, making those beautiful breasts of hers jiggle.

Jon gives a long last suck on the teat, drawing a moan from her. "Lie back. I've wanted to taste your cunt for years".

Arianne complies and Jon attacks her cunt with more energy than he has ever shown. Cousin Arianne is a moaner, Jon discovers. She moans long and loud while he eats her out. He is almost embarrassed, but right now he is enjoying it so much. He is sure his mother is hearing them and she will later tease them to no end, but he doesn't mind.

Arianne takes his cock in her hand and strokes him. They kiss, languidly at first, then more ardently. Jon launches a second attack on Arianne's sensitive teats. He cups them in his rough palms and squeezes, twisting the nipples between his fingertips.

"Fuck me with you fingers", she demands.

Jon strokes the outer lips of her pussy. "How many can you take?"

"I can take your whole hand", Arianne boasts.

Jon can't imagine a woman taking his whole fist up her cunt, but he slowly pops one finger inside her, then a second one. Arianne groans when he rotates his tips.

He spills his seed, the white stuff reaching Arianne's thigh but she doesn't notice. He is now easing his whole hand back until it's out and then ramming it back in deeper. She howls, but if she's in pain or pleasure, she welcomes it either way. Then, he uses his other hand to rub at her clit and Arianne's moans become louder.

"AHHH", Arianne cries, and her legs spasm wildly. Jon knows he has drawn out an extraordinary orgasm from her.

He pulls out his hand, but before he can wipe it clean, his cousin catches his wrist. She licks every bit of her own juices looking at his eyes with a lewd look.

Once she is done, Arianne cuddles him, resting her face in his chest.

"Was that really your first time eating a woman?", she raises her left brow. "You must be a natural. We are going to have so much fun in bed, you and I".

* * *

They can not lay in bed forever, so they go to the kitchen to grab some snacks, coming across his mother, Lyanna. She is grinning widely.

"How was it, Ari? Is my boy good?". Jon deadpans, Lyanna doesn't know what shame means.

"He is very skilled, auntie. I think I will keep him forever", Arianne doesn't back off. "But I believe he has a breast fetish", she smirks wolfishly.

Jon groans, and Arianne bites his earlobe fondly. Lyanna explodes in laughter.


End file.
